Skylar
Skylar Jade is a young noble who wanders around Hyrule. She has a sharp temper, yet is still always willing to help others when needed. Background Skylar’s parents, Jacen and Silvia Jade, were two of the poorest nobles in Hyrule. They had one son named Deandre who they truly cared for. When Skylar’s mother learned that she was pregnant with Skylar she was overjoyed. However, one day Deandre was fighting with one of his friends. They were using real weapons and were eager to see who was stronger. Both of them got caught up in the fight and were trying as hard as they could. Unable to block one of his friend’s strikes, Deandre was injured and died a short while later. The death of her son sent Silvia into a state of depression. Even when Skylar was born her mother did not get any better. Instead she grew more depressed after seeing how much Skylar resembled her dead brother. Because of this Skylar was mostly ignored by her mother. Her father tried to make it up to Skylar by spending as much time as he could with her. However, Skylar could not help but to be aware of the fact that she caused her mother pain simply by being alive. As Skylar began to grow up several of the daughters of some of the richer nobles began to find it amusing to pick on Skylar due to the fact that her family was not very wealthy. This angered Skylar and she began to get extremely frustrated with life. One day when she was about seven years old, Skylar found her father’s sword lying around. Picking it up, Skylar found that she loved the feel of it in her hand. She began to attempt to figure out how to use it. As she did this, much of the frustration that she had always felt began to go away. For several weeks Skylar would secretly try to learn how to use the sword. One day her father found her as she was practicing. Recognizing her talent with sword fighting her father began to teach her how to use the sword. Although many people frowned upon her for doing something as unladylike as fighting, Skylar loved it. Practicing with a sword helped to temporarily free her from the frustration she felt. She became obsessive and would practice whenever possible. When she was not practicing with the sword she could often be found reading about the great warriors of the past. By the time Skylar reached the age of 15 she was better than most of the boys her age were at fighting. She was fast and strong and had her own unique fighting style that very few could imitate. She was also very intelligent. Her mother, however, remained depressed. Barely eating at all and never doing much other than wandering through the halls of their house remembering her fallen son, Silvia had become extremely thin and pale. Many who saw her wondered if it was really her or if she had died and it was her ghost walking sadly through the halls of the Jade’s large house. Skylar was unable to stand the sight of her mother in such a horrid state. The fact that her mother grew worse every time she laid eyes on Skylar only made it worse. Because of this, Skylar started spending more and more time simply wandering through the streets of Castle Town and avoiding her own home. By the time Skylar was 16 she desperately wanted to get out of Castle Town. She hoped that maybe if she left and her mother did not have to look at her everyday then her mother would recover. Skylar’s father realized that nothing would change Skylar’s mind about this. On the day she was ready to leave, he presented her with a lovely set of light armor and a beautiful sword. Promising to return someday, Skylar headed out of Castle Town. For the next 6 years Skylar roamed around Hyrule. She would help others when they needed it and quickly became much loved in some of the towns that she visited despite her temper. However, She never stayed in one place for long. Instead she would wander from place to place, seeing what was out there and looking for some purpose to her life. She made sure to visit her father in Castle Town at least once a year though she would never stay there for long. In the past year Skylar began to notice something strange about herself. In several battles strange things had happened that had started to make Skylar wonder if she might have some type of magical abilities. Her suspicions were confirmed when she met Shin-Ku. Without ever realizing how, Skylar has found herself part of the Order of Genesis. She has also found that she does not really mind using her powers even though she truly feared and disliked them not long ago… Special Skills Quotes “Why?” “So what happened, dead boy? Did you give up?” "Why are you even bothering me now?" See also * Link External links * External link Category:Characters